Because of You
by bratz7704
Summary: Stepping onto that stage, onto those floors, you may just forget everything you ever knew. That even includes your name. Everything, except the moment ahead and the reason you’re here. Cheerleading.R&R :
1. There's something you should know

Because of You

**Because of You**

_Summary_:

Stepping onto that stage, onto those floors, you may just forget everything you ever knew. That even includes your name. Everything, except the moment ahead and the reason you're here. Cheerleading.

**Yes, I realize that this has nothing to do with the actual Naruto plot. Uh Don't review, message, or try to explain to me with a 101 reasons why this doesn't go with Naruto. Honestly I don't give a shit. :D And a crap load of highschool stories also don't go along with the Naruto plot, it makes them more interesting because we watch the series come on, lets put a little twist on it. And the reason I'm making this cheerleading is because there are no like other cheerleading stories, and what about those cheerleading readers out there, well here ya go. From another cheerleader to anyone who is willing to have a new taste in a story, I GIVE YOU, Because of You. :D And you'll get the title either later in this chapter or in the next one. **

I'm going to start this out at easy as I can. I love sports. Ones that involve contact and make people go, 'wow'. Oh…but there is one little part, and most people judge this about me, before they even know me. People think I'm girly and I'll take shit from guys. Maybe even I'll be a slut. Uh…no. Ok, so I'm a cheerleader. But not your average school cheerleader, I'm competitive. Competitive cheerleading is seriously, no joke. We have five practices a week, two are tumbling and the three are actual cheerleading related stuff. I belong to the team, LEC. Leaf Elite Cheerleading. Summers coming to an end and I'm nervous to start this school year. This is my first year in this town and I'm totally scared. I moved here in mid July, joined the Elite Cheerleading squad at a gymnastics academy and apparently no one from there will be attending Leaf High school. Most of the girls are homeschooled because most of the girls are also level 10 or elite gymnasts. I was never really into gymnastics. I was only really good at tumbling and I was actually half decent at beam. But I was never really good at the other two, and I didn't really want to waste my time with that.

My mom was her middle school and high school cheerleading captain. All four of her high school years she was in varsity and she also did gymnastics and made it to level 10. She then went onto college cheerleading and her job became a preschool teacher. After she was down teaching the little kids, she would go and coach the varsity high school team. She met my dad, got married, and here comes little old me. So while my mom only got into cheerleading at 7, she started me at the early age of 3. But my dad wanted me to be tough as well, so once I was 6 he put me into football and softball. I was the only girl on my football team, ages 6 to 8. And my softball team was all girls, ages 6.

Now I'm not going to bore you with my whole life story. But those are the basics. Today I still do competitive cheerleading and am in softball. I stopped football when I entered 8th grade. Now I am going to be the new girls of Leaf High, its junior year honey.

89898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989

Oh gosh. Is your stomach supposed to feel like a toilet flushing when you look at a new school? Probably. But me, being me, just walked up to that school, bad stomach and all and just walked in and looked for the office. I had a competition on that one day that you get tours and stuff so the teachers were going to find someone in all my classes and assign them to be my 'buddy'. I walked into the office and saw a tall girl, really skinny but muscular arms and had brown hair tied into two buns, one on the each side of her head.

"Hi, are you Sakura Haruno?" she asked with a curious face.

"Um yea. Are you my buddy person?"

"Yep. That would be. My names Tenten!" She had a big smile on her face. She seemed like the happy type, but not so happy that I would want to punch her in the face at the end of the day happy. Once I got my schedule I saw that I had Kakashi for homeroom.

"So is this Kakashi guy nice?" I asked.

"Yea, he's always late to class and comes up with his own really lame excuses but you get used to it. And he barely ever teaches us. He pretty much teaches the first half of class and then the second half he gives us free work or what ever we want to do time" I seriously think I'm going to like this school and this year.

We arrived to the class and it looked nice. It was very plain, while most teachers hang up posters this didn't have much. I looked at Tenten with a questioning look. One kind of saying, where am I going to sit?, look.

"Well you can sit by me of course. I'll introduce you to all of my friends; I think you'll like them. I mean, I don't know much about you since it's such a short walk from the office to here, but just give them time. Especially Naruto, he may seem annoying and stupid but he can be really nice."

"Ok. And thanks." I really did mean it. I'm not someone to hand out thank you's, but I thought this was a very nice offer.

She just smiled to me as we walked to the back right corner of the room. I sat down in the farthest corner and she sat next to me.

"Where early since they thought it would take us time to get your schedule so we can talk till everyone gets here" Tenten said.

"Well…" I started and thought about something to say, and then I thought of something, "So how many of your friends are in homeroom with us?" I asked.

"All of them are actually. It's just after homeroom we split up and only seem each other at lunch, then study hall at the end of the day"

"Oh ok, so will I probably have someone I know in every class"

"Yea, because we always get split up and there will be a very slim chance you won't know someone in your class" She said smiling. "So you don't have to be nervous."

"Well that's a relief"

Then I decided to ask Tenten about the cheerleading team.

"So Tenten, how's the cheerleading team here. Is it already picked out and everything?"

"Oh don't tell me your thinking of trying out. No cheerleading tryouts will probably be in a couple weeks. But not to be mean, but I really doubt you'll make it. Well that depends, what are you going out for. Junior Varsity or Varsity?"

"Varsity and captain" I replied boldly. She started to laugh, but then she stopped when she saw my questioning look.

"Oh sorry! It's just that, hah, no new kids ever make varsity. Do you have a big cheerleading history or been on any teams?"

"I have a little history, not to major but not to small. It's pretty good" I was going to leave out I was on LEC. One of the girls on LEC, Becky, told me that girls on this team are treated differently. That when you go out, your like idols and your treated differently because LEC is such an elite and advanced team. Luckily I just joined the team and we haven't gone to any major competitions so no one in this school has to know I'm on the team till we have a major competition.

"Well if I'm behind you all the way. But it's a slim chance" She said smiling. But I saw that doubt in her eyes. And I was really confident to make the team. I'm co-captain of LEC, so you could say I'm good. You have to be on LEC for three years before you can be captain, they even bended the rules for me so I could be co.

The bell rang, and in filed the people. Bah, people were staring. I really hate it when people stare at me because of my freaky natural pink hair. A couple of people were walking towards us. The first one that sat down was a girl with deep purple-ish hair, and she had white pearl eyes. Then came a very, VERY, hyper looking boy, he was tall with golden blonde hair and had some whiskers on his cheeks. Third boy was a really tall one with long brown hair, and also pearl white eyes, he and that girl must be related. Then he very bouncy preppy girl game with blonde waist length hair, and she had the really pretty blue eyes, followed by her was a lazy looking boy with pineapple shaped hair. Then last of them was a really tall guy, a lot of people are tall compared to me, he had black hair that was spiked in the back.

I felt kind of awkward but none of them seemed to pay much attention to me anyway so I didn't really mind.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet someone" Oh great, I really hate introductions.

"This is," she got up and stood next to me, "Sakura, and she's new" There was a mumble of hi's…I guess this isn't a very morning group. That is until the two hyper blondes got up in front of my face and started to yell things that I couldn't quite understand since they were talking so flipping fast.

"Ok, Ok, guys calm down" Said Tenten as she pulled them away from me.

"Ok so Sakura, Hinata is the girl with the white pretty eyes, Neji has the same eyes, and they are cousins. Shika (I'm really too lazy to write his whole name) is the lazy one and the hyper blonde next to him is Ino. Then there is the other hyper blonde, Naruto, and next to him is Sasuke." She said.

"Well, ok. Hi, um…I'm Sakura and I'm not good with introductions" I said with a grin on my face. We kind of talked the rest of the class until the teacher walked in, with five minutes left.

"Hello class, sorry I'm late. I would come up with an excuse but all I can really say with the time we have left is that I will be your homeroom teacher for the year and I teach math" he said in a laidback tone. I felt it was really weird how this guy was wearing a mask that covered half of his face.

The bell rang as most students got up and sprinted out of the room, our group just kind of took our time and walked out.

"So Sakura what do you have next?" Asked Naruto.

"Um, gym" I was really hoping someone had gym with me.

"Oh me, Sasuke, and Neji have that!" perked up Tenten.

"Oh oh! So do I!" Naruto joined in excitedly. So our group split up at the six of us walked our way to gym.

"So Sakura, what sports do you play?" asked Neji in a really laid back voice. This seemed to be a real laid back guy.

"Softball, oh and cheerleading." Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Cheerleading? Really?" asked Naruto.

"Um, yea."

"Oh, well that's cool." Said Tenten acting like this was her first time hearing it and then urged the group to move on. I really am gonna get along with this girl. The rest of the day just went by like nothing. Gym was soccer, which I really hate. Then we just had introductions the rest of the day. Apparently I have Sasuke in all of my classes. Well except one. We didn't really talk but we did say one thing or another, and he helped me in math, since I suck at that, but nothing to major. Uh, well now schools over, and I'm sneaking out of the school and hoping no one noticing the LEC cheerleading shirt I'm wearing, because with school, it's making me late for practice.

"Hey Sakura! Wanna go to the movies!" I heard Naruto's voice. Crap…

8989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989

**How is it?! I have to say this is going a little better then, As I Lay Dying. But still. Ok, please please please, read and review. :D hehe. I except creative tips, not rude comments. **


	2. I've got a secret

Ok, so I'm hoping that my story isn't complete crap to most people

**Ok, so I'm hoping that my story isn't complete crap to most people. Hah. Alright I don't have really much to say. Oh, I actually have cheerleading, poms, contortion, and hip hop, today. So yea, it's a busy day. Normally it would just be cheerleading and contortion but we decided to get some teachers in for some poms and hip hop. Yay! I love hip hop and I'm half decent at poms. Hah. Alright here's the second chapter…**

**89898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989890**

"Hey Sakura! Wanna go to the movies!" I heard Naruto's voice. Crap…

I thought as quickly as I possibly could. With the textbook in my right hand, I covered the LEC letters and they wouldn't notice a thing. The one part of the shirt that was left was the purple shirt and the golden yellow sleeves that went up to my elbows. I turned around and I saw it was only Naruto and Sasuke.

"Um, hey guys" I said smiling.

"Wanna go to the movies with us?" Asked Naruto in his hyper voice. How could this guy even sit down to a movie and not get kicked out?

"Sorry. Would love to but I'm really busy"

"Oh, ok…Oh there's Hinata! Bye!" He yelled as he ran off.

"Um well, bye Sasuke…" I ran off since I was really late for practice. I made it there in 2 minutes.

"And there she is!" Said Coach Kokta (Coke-ta) as I walked in.

"Bah, school isn't fun!" I said. They team was just walking around, sitting, or tumbling. I love tumbling days cause we just goof around and play around with new tricks.

"Does anyone know about you and LEC?" Asked Angel. It sounds so much like I was hiding a secret relationship.

"Nope, and I don't plan on it!" I said as I started to stretch. Bryan walked over at sat next to me.

"So ready for the big competition tomorrow? It during school there will be an announcement to call you to the office for us to pick you up." Bryan was one of the funniest guys. He is a sophomore in college and is a great part to the team. He does a lot of acrobatic tricks; also he is a great base** (1).**

"So, people will probably find out tomorrow that I'm on LEC. Great, I was hoping to wait after cheerleading tryouts." I sighed.  
"Well see it like this. You were probably gonna make it anyway, now your definitely gonna make it!" He said smiling. He was always the one trying to cheer people up.

"Yea but there is probably gonna be some crap about how I cheated and had an unfair advantage or something like that" I said as I feel back and laid on the floor.

"Oh stop worrying. Come on, we have some tumbling to practice." I stood up but then dropped back down, most of my team thought I tripped and ran over.

"Quick Quick, cover me…hurry!" I said looking around.

"Sakura what's wrong?" my coach asked.

"My group of friends from school are here! What are they doing here?" I said as they crowded around me like a huddle.  
"Oh, well today is open gym. And normally that group comes during open gym and goof around on the trampolines and tumble tracks. Oh and that blonde girl with the high pony tail is on Leaf High's cheerleading team, I think Junior Varsity." I really love my coach, she just knows about every little thing about every body that shows up to the gym.

"Well let's continue on with practice and pray they don't see Sakura. Come on Sakura, there gonna find out tomorrow anyways." I sighed and just agreed and Miranda's statement. I was first up to practice my solo, I look to my right where they were and I already noticed they were starting to look. Oh great…

I stood in the middle waiting for the music to start, once again I glanced to the right and sure enough they were all watching. The song 'SOS' by Rihanna started. My solo was very simple, it was more tumbling and flexibility then anything.

As soon as the song started I did three toe touches** (2)** and a back handspring **(3)**. Once I stuck that I ran to the corner of the floor. Once there I did a pike jump **(4)** and a Herkie **(5). **I started to run to the other corner of the floor and did a round-off** (6)**, double (or two) backhand spring, into a full **(7)**. I then ran back to the middle and did an **Arabesque**** (8)**** and using my free had pointing to the where the audience would be. Right now the song was at '****S.O.S. please someone help me.' **The song then made a change into 'Misery Business' by Paramore, right on chorus. I jumped out of my position and did a front tuck or flip. Then I went into another full followed by a toe touch. I then ran to another corner of the floor and went into my last pass. I ran did a full, back hand spring, whip** (9)**, and backhand spring, full. Then the song started to end with, **'Whoa I never met to brag'**. At that part I ran back to the middle, fell to my knees, and then fell back.

**(AN: Sorry if you didn't understand that much, it's kind of hard to describe cheerleading routines. I'm not gonna actually ****write out cheers but I will write tumbling passes and stuff but there will always be definitions at the end of the story)**

My team clapped and cheered for me. At the corner of my eye I noticed my friends looking more then surprised. I just pretend I didn't notice them, I just ran back to my team as we cheered at my routine just performed. For the rest of the time we tumbled and just had some fun.

"See ya tomorrow Sakura! Get a good nights rest, big day tomorrow!" I head Brianna shout.

"I will, you to Miss. Captain!" Brianna and I were pretty close especially since she was captain and I was co. I started to jog home when I saw my friends walking, I had changed out of my cheer shirt and I wasn't wearing any of my ribbons anymore. I checked my outfit, made sure it didn't seem like I wanted them to know, and ran towards them.

"Hey guys!" I said running up to them.

"Hi!" Tenten chirped.

"What have you guys been up to?" I asked.

"Oh you know, just walking around. Having some super fun…not really." Ino said less then excited.

"Oh well here's my house. See ya guys tomorrow!" I said smiling as I ran into my house. I entered my empty house and sighed. I hope they aren't mad at me or anything, I mean come on, this is something that they should understand why I don't want people to know. Or maybe they don't. Oh well, the whole school is going to find out tomorrow. And tomorrow is my big day…

89898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989890

I woke up. Adrenaline. Excitement. Scared. And so much more is what I felt when I stood up from my bed. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a blue and black striped short sleeve shirt, with a pair of black high top converse. I got my LEC sports bag out of my closet and put my cheerleading uniform, ribbons, socks, and cheer shoes in it. I tied my long pick hair up; I'll just add the ribbons later. Today there was a lot of pressure on LEC. We were representing our area in nationals today, it was nerve wrecking. And the worst part is, is that when they call me down there going to include the fact why I'm leaving early. But I asked them to include this once I have left the room so give me three seconds about and I'll just charge out of the room.

Once I had everything ready I walked outside, the academy was really close to my house so I stopped there and dropped off my bag. All the girls would be meeting there but they were just going to have this giant bus, you know one of those fancy ones, pick me up at school. I got there in time for the bell and ran to homeroom; I got there just as Hinata was walking in.

"Hey Hinata!" I said as I walked next to her.

"Hi Sakura" she said not looking at me. Hinata was really shy, it seemed she really didn't like to give eye contact a lot.

The day seemed to go by and it was soon lunch, I was going to be announced to leave in the middle of health, which was right after lunch.

"So Sakura, are you busy today?" asked Naruto. Oh why did they have to ask? Oh, then again…maybe they thought I was on LJC, Leaf Junior Cheerleading. The tumbling I was doing yesterday was difficult but an advanced junior could do that stuff.

"Um yea, I'm really busy today, but…maybe this weekend?" I thought about it and you know, I don't think I was busy, after nationals we wouldn't get a break but I'm off on Sundays and sometime Saturdays. The bell rang and off I was to health. I went to my locker and got all my stuff, I wasn't going to bother coming back once I was dismissed. I was early to the health room so I gave the teacher my note and as soon as I sat down, everyone filled in. The only other friend I had with me in this class was Sasuke. I sat down and as expected he sat next to me. It was me or obnoxious guys or fan girls.

Normally we would talk for a little bit but as soon as he sat down class had started. Time flew by before that dreaded announcement came on.

"_Sakura Haruno, your bus has arrived…" _I got up and got out of that class as soon as possible. As soon as I made it to the front I heard the announcement. _"Let's give it up for our captain and co-captain who will be leading the LEC! Captain Brianna Brill and Co-Captain Sakura Haruno! Sakura tell the girls we all give them are luck!"_ I heard cheering but then follower by some gasps and a, wait what!? So…I guess my secret couldn't be held for that long. I guess I should have figured that out.

I saw my bus and ran to it. I entered to see everyone, some were shaking with excitement. I mean, we were reaching our dreams. If we made it past this we may make it to a special world's competition. Different cheerleading squads through out the world, the best of the best would come together and compete. After the long 3 hour drive, I slept since I was so tired, I saw the stadium. It's big. Huge! I knew I probably shouldn't walk away from my team because I would get lost, for sure.

We entered; there were so many teams, big and small. Our team was considered a big team in our area. Back at my old home it would be small but I guess it depends where you live. Our team had 22 people, so yes, this would be considered big. If we had 21 it would be small. We went to a separate room with carpeting and stretched, after stretching we gathered around for a prayer and then did our motto.

–_Clap_- **Leaf!** –_Snap_- -_Clap_- **Cheerleading!**

Brianna: Who's the best cheerleaders? Team:ELITES!

Sakura: Who's the best team? Team: Leaf Force!

–_Clap- -Snap- -Clap- -Clap- -Snap- -Clap- -Snap- -Clap- _

_**Haha, t**__**hat was my teams motto and then this year we changed it :D **_

We then left the room and sat down waiting for our team to be called up. I looked at everyone's plain one or two color uniforms and look at ours. We wore white cheerleading shoes with purple stripes on the laces. Then wore knee high purple socks with gold little fuzzy ball things, one on each side of the sock. Our skirts were about one or two centimeters above your finger tips if you put it directly on your side. They were Black with a purple stripe around the waist and a gold stripe around the bottom on the shirt. Then the tops went above our belly buttons, tight like muscle shirts, and were purple with gold outline spelling, 'Leaf Elite'. And the letters were filled in black.

I looked at the time and this would be the time that the kids from our school who wanted to travel far come and watch us. There were actually some kids that were willing to drive this far just to come watch us cheerlead. I love it, at my old school no one would have ever done this, heck people didn't care about it at all, but in this area its like cheerleading is as big as football! I sat there and waited, waited for our big time to come.

89898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989890

Definitions: Authour note is below vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Base- This persons lifts the flyer into a stunt but the base stays in contact with the floor at all times. **

**Toe touch- ****A jump where your arms are in a "T" motion and your legs split to the sides, toes pointed with your knees up or pointed back. Hands do not touch the toes, but instead your hands try to reach to the insides of your ankles.**

**Backhand spring- ****Backwards jump onto your hands, then a quick push from your hands to your feet.**

**Pike Jump-****It consists of stretching both legs straight in front of you while you touch your toes in the air.**

**Herkie- A cheerleading jump where one leg (usually your weakest) is bent towards the ground and your other leg (usually your strongest) is out to the side as high as it will go in the toe touch position.**

**Round off- Is a basic move. Used to go into back handspring or more difficult tricks. Cartwheel but in the middle of the cartwheel you push up with your arms and land on both feet at the same time. **

**Full- Going backwards, twisting your body one full time. **

**Arabesque- One leg is straight down and the other is behind you almost at a ninety degree angle to your back. **

**Whip- Back flip but you whole body is completely straight. **

898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989890

**Ok, so do you like? I hop the solo routine didn't confuse people to much, like I had put it is hard to write those kind of parts, so sorry if you didn't get some of it. But this whole story won't just be cheerleading, just a lot of cheerleading will be involved: D hehe… ok. Do R&R. Oh man am I in pain. I had 6 hours of dance and there was a half hour break in between. I dance two hours poms, two hours Jazz, then two hours hip hop. But I'm ok, not really. :D well actually no smiley, last night I pulled a back muscle doing contortion, no fun there. **


	3. You'll never believe it

Dear to people who read, As I lay dying && Because of You.

I have not updated in near to forever, sorry to say these stories are basically done. I am making a new account to start over. I will be re-writing both these stories because I have grown older and I now have a new writing style. I am first going to start a story about Degrassi, for those who enjoy that show. Please read and review and continue to support me. So, I will keep the stories on this profile, until I am fully done with them on my new one. Like I said though, I won't really re-start them until I have my Degrassi one doing well. I'm sorry for those who liked the idea of all this haha. If you read this like, right when I post this, I have yet to make the new username, but it will be, xDannixBabyx1. Sorry again, but at least I'll re write these stories so they are better. And my email is so chat it up (: thanks!


End file.
